


A Surprising Morning:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Sex, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a wonderful breakfast, The Blond loved it, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926556
Kudos: 2





	A Surprising Morning:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a wonderful breakfast, The Blond loved it, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was in sneaky mode, Cause it was the time of year, that Danny did everything for the ohana. The Hunky Brunette starts it off, cause they met first, & formed **_Five-O_**. It has been a wonderful 10 years, & Steve wouldn’t change it for the world, & hope for a lot more time together. He whistled for awhile, as he worked on breakfast in the kitchen, He had a smile on his face, as he was doing it.

Meanwhile, Danny woke up from a wonderful slumber, & he was so happy, & satisfied with the way that his life has been going. The Blond also couldn’t believe that he is lucky in love too. Danny doesn’t try to figure out why the world is good to him, He just rolls with the punches. The Shorter Man smiled, as his lover enters the room.

“Morning, Babe”, He said, as he patted the bed, He indicated for him to join him. Steve eagerly took the sit besides his lover, & said to him with the brightest smile, “Morning, Danno, How did you sleep ?”, as he was setting everything up. Then, He joined him, & they have a nice breakfast, & talked for awhile, cause it was a peaceful time. Danny felt loved, & special all at once, whenever he is around Steve.

“What would you like to do now, Danno ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** asked, as he handled the cleanup. The Former Seal notices that the shorter man has a wicked gleam in his eyes. Steve asked suspiciously, “What’s with the look, Danny ?”, as he was feeling a bit nervous. Danny decided to take control of the whole situation, cause it was his day after all.

He stripped him out of his pajama pants, as fast as he can. “I am gonna have fun with your beautiful body, Especially that gorgeous cock of yours”, The Blond went to work, & didn’t waste time, He wanted to have his fun, while he was at it too. Steve held on the bars of his headboard, while his lover worked his body over, & well. He moaned out his pleasure, which drove the loudmouth detective further.

Danny was enjoying himself, He is gonna make sure that the love of his life knows it too. The Blond will make sure that Steve is happy too, & they have a perfect future too in the process. He is gonna focus on the present, instead of the past, so he can be happy.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
